


Together

by bananalestrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananalestrange/pseuds/bananalestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella finds that happiness is not lost to her after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Cruella shivered against the cold and pulled her fur coat, the one thing she had left over from her previously elegant lifestyle against her in an attempt to shield herself from the wind.

As she wandered aimlessly along the docks, she tried to forget the fact that she had once again lost everything. Ursula had left, Maleficent had turned against her once she found her daughter, and Rumplestiltskin had once again abandoned her. She had been banished from Storybrooke and left homeless.

She stared into the dark water, trying not to dwell on the reason why the sea brought her so much comfort and wondered what to do with herself when a voice spoke out from behind her.

"Hey you."

Cruella stopped immediately in her tracks, she knew that voice, would know it anywhere. Slowly, she turned around and faced Ursula.

"But you left, darling."

"I regretted it pretty much right away when I got back" Ursula explained. "I'm happy to have a relationship with my father again but it was silly to think I could just go back to his kingdom and start over again. I have the power to travel between realms and take human form, and I realized pretty quickly that there was somewhere else I wanted to be."

"Oh?" Cruella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing out here all alone Cru?" Ursula countered with a small smirk.

"It turns out they were right all along darling. Villains don't get happy endings."

"Well I think they were wrong about that. Maybe it's time to stop looking for something that's already right in front of us."

"Do you really think we could ever work?" Cruella scoffed. "We never seem to be able to stay together."

"Well then we just won't make the same mistakes again will we? I'm sorry I left but maybe that's what I needed to realize that my happiness was with you. We're better together Cru, can't you see that?"

Cruella gave Ursula a watery smile before walking up to the other woman and leaning down to give her a tender kiss.

"Together then, darling."

 


End file.
